Te vi
by EyesWest
Summary: Un encuentro que se convierte en un castigo


Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen sino a su creador Dan Schneider.

SONGFIC/ONE-SHOT

Inspirado en la canción TE VI de SANDOVAL

Esta historia me salió justamente cuando estaba escuchando esta canción cuando iba rumbo a la escuela la cual dije claro porque no una historia por lo que decidí que fuera una JORI claro.

Soy nueva aquí por lo que pido que no sean tan duros en sus criticas y me hagan saber que tan buena o mala soy pero como dije no sean tan duros que soy de corazón sensible jaja naaaa. Bueno que lo disfruten.

P.D. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lo leen pero si se distraen fácilmente escúchenla antes.

TE VI

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el parabrisas de mi Mercedes rojo, aparque cerca de un Starbucks, hacia mucho que no entraba en uno pero con ese clima mas lo ameritaba. Cuando entre el olor del grano inundo mis fosas nasales, me acerque al dependiente para encargar como hace años un café de vainilla latte, me dieron mi ticket y procedí a tomar asiento en una de las mesas individuales saque mi teléfono para llamar a mi manager y para quitar mi aburrimiento decidí entrar a las redes sociales, no se cuanto tiempo estuve sumergida en los chismes del día después de tener una buena charla con mi amigo Beck. Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos sacándome de mi enajenación con dicho aparato haciéndome recordar que tenia un café el cual saborear procedí a levantarme de aquel cómodo sillón del local por mi pedido.

Aquí tienes...-dijo el chico viendo mi vaso de café mi nombre anotado- Tori- mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas coquetas que la mayoría de los chicos me daba que por cierto en mi pasado me trajo problemas.

Gracias-dije respondiendo a su sonrisa, claro por pura cortesía aunque era un muchacho guapo pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

De nuevo me dirigí a mi asiento que ocupe antes pero me distraje con mi teléfono que empezó a sonar, al sacarlo verifique que se trataba de Nancy mi representante no pude llegar a contestarlo pues algo o mas bien alguien choco conmigo.

Pero que demonios-Dijo la chica que hacia un trato inútil de limpiarse el café que se había derramado en su chamarra de cuero negra.

Disculpa me distraje-Mientras frotaba mi mano sobre la chamarra de aquella chica haciendo el intento de limpiar lo que había hecho y recordando cuando hice lo mismo en Hollywood Arts, en mi primer día de clases pero en su lugar era Beck ganandome la total desaprobación de cierta pelinegra, mis pensamientos volvieron a desvanecerse cuando aquella chica volvió hablar.

Lo estas empeorando-pero su voz se me hizo muy conocida pero no sabia o mas bien me negaba a reconocerla hacia mucho que no la escuchaba , al voltear quede totalmente hipnotizada nuevamente por el color de sus ojos, ese océano escondido que tanto ame .

Victoria-Susurraste mi nombre, como me dolió que usaras mi nombre completo mas de cuando solo me llamabas "Vega" pues a pesar de eso solo tu me decías así y me hacia sentir de alguna manera especial.

Ho...hola Jade- Respondí con cierta melancolía que creía que ya había superado.-Disculpa por el café derramado.-Pero mi nerviosismo iba en aumento cada vez que sentía su mirada en mí.

Hola Victoria, descuida traigo otra en mi auto- De nuevo ese tono neutral hacia mi persona, me dolía- Eeemmmm veo que tienes un café por tomar, porque no vamos a una mesa-Señalándome una mesa que estaba a lado de una ventana-Y lo disfrutas ya que alguien tiro el mío y no puedo comprar otro pues hay mucha gente-De nuevo la antigua Jade hablaba

Nos sentamos mientras Jade me ayudaba con la silla dándole un toque de caballerosidad-Gracias mientras ella tomaba asiento quedando frente a mí.

Y bien Victoria como te ha ido, aunque veo que bien -Sonreía alzando esa ceja donde antes tenia su perforación que le daba ese toque sexy que tanto me encantaba.

De echo muy bien ya tengo contrato con una de las mas reconocidas disqueras, hoy justamente empiezo a grabar mi primer álbum jejeje- Yo y mi nerviosismo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar dejándola completamente ocupada contestando seguramente algún mensaje importante mientras me perdía en la ventana viendo algo en el ir de los autos como si fuera un programa de televisión cuando de nuevo tu voz me trajo a la realidad.

Decías algo Jade-Sacudí mi cabeza como alejando alguna mosca inexistente.

Que si tienes alguien esperando por ti -Rayos esa pregunta me puso mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, mientras mis manos las entrelazaba y mi cabeza se entretenía con el movimiento de mis pies- ¿Estas bien? -Me preguntaste, me arme de valor y me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos que se veían mas opacos que hace unos minutos

S...si si -Creí ver en su mirada cierta tristeza. De seguro creyó que si tenía alguien pero no me dejo sacarla del mal entendido pues rápidamente contesto.

Me alegra Victoria- Decías echando un vistazo por la ventana como si algo interesante fuera a pasar.

¿Jade? -atraje su enfoque hacia mi en tanto yo pensaba si debería regresarle la pregunta o no, aunque me moría de la curiosidad a la vez de tristeza al saber que ella ya había dado borrón y cuenta nueva a nuestra antigua relación. Pero de nuevo el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió dando lugar a un bufido por parte de Jade que sostenía el móvil verificando quien era para después volver a contestar el mensaje.

Y bien Jade ¿acaso se trata de alguien especial quien te manda mensajes?-Se que yo misma me lastimaba al decir eso y mas si me contestara afirmativamente pero mi maldita curiosidad me ganaba.

Es Cat- Suspiro y dejo su móvil en la mesa y yo bebía un trago de mi café de vainilla; me sentí aliviada pues Cat es su mejor amiga pero algo en mi interior seguía inquieto.

OOooh Cat, veo que se siguen frecuentando. Me gustaría charlar con ella-Dije en cierta forma alegre pero que Jade no se creyó pues su mirada interrogante lo decía todo.

Veg...Victoria tengo que irme. Me alegra a ver chocado contigo y quedarme sin café-Mientras embozaba una de esas sonrisas maliciosas cada vez que se burlaba de mi, se levanto y de inmediatamente hice lo mismo.

Jade...-Su nombre salió más como suplica. Moría de ganas de abrazarla pues me había dado cuenta que no le eh olvidado que aun ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

¿Si?-Volviste tu mirada hacia mí.

Podrías llamarte después para hablar con mas calma-Mis palabras salieron sin poderlas controlar y ella solo se quedo en silencio no me respondió pues de nueva cuenta su celular timbro

Si ya salgo solo dame un momento-Le decía al locutor del otro lado del teléfono.

Vega...-No termino de decirme pues un empleado se acerco a nosotras ofreciéndome un café por parte de un chico que se encontraba a lado de la mesa donde estábamos el cual me sonrió al ver que lo miraba así logrando ver a Jade rodar los ojos como lo hacia cuando algo le molestaba o desesperaba-Tengo prisa, me alegro verte-Y se fue dejándome parada ahí .Aunque recordé la conversación con ese alguien donde Jade le decía que en momento salía. Así que decidí observar por la ventana dejando al chico con el café en la mano .Ojala y no me hubiera ganado la curiosidad pues ahora no estaría sufriendo como una estúpida con la esperanza de que en ese encuentro ocurriera un milagro; pues lo que vi me paralizo llegando incluso a sentir como mis lagrimas salían traicionándome .Pues ahí estaba Cat sonriéndole a mi ex novia extendiéndole sus brazos al que Jade correspondió gratamente para después tomar a mi amiga por la cintura y no tardara mucho en que Cat la atrajera para besarla dejando ver en Cat una sonrisa sobre sus labios que un día yo también hice cada vez que Jade me besaba , despues poco a poco fueron cortando el beso seguramente por falta de aire para que después Jade se dirigiera a la puerta del copiloto dejando entrar a mi pelirroja amiga y después ella en el lado del conductor y marcharse dejándome a mi detrás de esa ventana destrozada. Como desee no habérmela encontrado pues este encuentro me castigo y reconocí que todavía seguía queriendo a Jadelyn August West a pesar de que ya tenia alguien esperando por ella y que yo un día tuve y deje partir.

No se les olvide mandar sus reviews para saber si sigo subiendo fanfics o de plano dejarlo dependiendo de como me vaya en sus opiniones subire otros songfics y una que otra historia larga.

Bueno nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
